1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Bluetooth communication. More particularly, this present invention relates to a portable terminal having a Bluetooth module and method for searching for a call history stored in the portable terminal using a headset or a hands-free volume control key.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to developments on technology using wireless devices or wireless links which is relatively low cost and consumes a low level of electrical power in wireless communication, a variety of wireless-related techniques have been developed and realized. One example is Bluetooth. Bluetooth is a wireless protocol based on a short-range radio communication technology. Bluetooth provides a method for exchanging audio signals and data between devices, within a radius of about 10 m, at a maximum data rate of 1 Mbps, over an Industrial Scientific and Medical (ISM) 2.4 GHz short-range radio frequency bandwidth. Bluetooth modules consume a relatively low level of electrical power and thus have become popular in various fields.
For example, a portable terminal equipped with a Bluetooth module allows a user to call another party without using the user's hand. To this end, the portable terminal has various types of devices, such as a wireless headset, hands-free accessories, etc. A user can call the other party using the headset or the hands-free accessories, in particular, by using a call history. However, although the headset or the hands-free accessories do not require a user to hold a portable terminal in the user's hand when the user makes a call, if the user checks a call history, the user must hold the portable terminal in the user's hand to see the history on the screen. This may cause an inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved portable terminal and method for retrieving a call history stored in the portable terminal and for making a call using a headset or a hands-free accessory.